1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organic light-emitting panel and a manufacturing method thereof and, in particular, to an organic light-emitting panel, in which the heat dissipation paths and area may be improved, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional methods for packaging organic light-emitting diodes, wire layout is made on a surface of the electroconductive glass. In this method, however, pins only can be formed on a periphery of the electroconductive glass. Thus, the large-scale demands for the organic light-emitting diodes cannot be satisfied, and the resolution of the organic light-emitting diodes is further limited. Meanwhile, heat generated from the organic light-emitting diodes is almost concentrated on the middle of the device, and the problem of poor heat dissipation paths is also caused.
Another method for packaging organic light-emitting diodes is called as an array area method, in which solder balls and pins serve as metal conductors. Although the method may solve the problem of large-scale devices, there are some practical problems to be overcome because the printed circuit board (i.e., rear board) cannot bear the warpage caused by the high-temperature condition during the high-temperature reflowing process.
Because about 90% of electric power inputted to the organic light-emitting diodes is converted into heat, removing redundant heat from the organic light-emitting diodes is a big problem to be solved. The above-mentioned package methods have the following drawbacks. First, the heat dissipation paths and the radiation area of the organic light-emitting panel are not sufficient, and in particular, when the rear board is a plastic substrate with a high thermal resistance, the heat cannot be effectively radiated. Second, because the rear board may warp, the dimensional stability of the rear board may be influenced.